Two Snowflakes Alike
by Huddy1120
Summary: When Tigger thinks Rabbit wants him to go away, he tries to find two snowflakes that are exactly alike.
1. Snowy Morning

It was dawn in the Hundred Acre Wood as Tigger woke up. His bed was at the perfect angle for him to see through a window. It was snowing! It rarely snowed in The Hundred Acre Wood. It usually got sunny weather, even in winter, but not today! Snowflakes were everywhere acting just the way they were. Tigger walked to a window and stared. He was still stunned to see that much snow in the Hundred Acre Wood. "My god!" Tigger said astonishedly. He grew a smile and hastily got ready for morning, nearly stumbling over his decorations for Christmas, a holiday that was quickly approaching. After retrieving appropriate clothing, taking care of dental hygiene, and eating a small breakfast, Tigger stepped outside.

A cool breeze blew past his face. Tigger let out a long exhale. The air was cold enough to make his exhale visible, but warm enough to be enjoyable. Tigger then jumped down to the ground. It was covered in enough snow to have his feet sink in it. The residents of the Hundred Acre Wood took advantage of weather like this. "These snowflakes are beautiful", Tigger quietly exclaimed. He tried to catch some, but they were too fragile. He then went to go meet and greet his neighbors. Like how snowflakes are delicate, feelings are too.

It was now early in the morning. Over a white knoll, the orange-striped figure emerged. He was bouncing about wearing mittens, boots, and a scarf admiring the snow. He loved walking around the Hundred Acre Wood while it was snowing. All the snow-covered trees were glistening in the morning sun. He saw Rabbit's house in the distance. "I better say 'good morning' to Long Ears", Tigger thought. Knowing how much Rabbit disliked his continuous bouncing, Tigger casually walked to Rabbit's door. Then he remembered it was still pretty early in the morning. Rabbit probably wasn't fully awake yet. He approached the door and quietly knocked three times.

A few seconds after the last knock, Tigger heard Rabbit respond angrily. It wasn't really loud, but it seemed direct. "No! Not you again! You're always here! Always here! You're always lingering around! I wish you would go away until there are two snowflakes exactly alike!" Rabbit loudly muttered in a raspy voice. Tigger was shocked. "This can't be true", Tigger thought. In the past, he had heard quite a few complaints from Rabbit, but nothing of this degree. He thought about verifying to make sure that Rabbit was talking about him, but he refrained. He thought that if he had tried to verify with Rabbit, there would be another angry outburst. He had already heard enough. Tigger sadly turned away and walked into the distance.


	2. Aftermath

Although it was still early in the morning, some residents of the Wood had come out in the snow the same time Tigger did. Darby and Pooh were just leaving Piglet's house after a sleepover and some hot chocolate. Darby was wearing close to the same thing she usually wore, except this time with a coat and mittens. Pooh was also wearing the same thing he usually wore with ear muffs and warm gloves. As they were casually taking a stroll, Pooh noticed Tigger approaching them with his eyes watering.

"What's wrong, Tigger?" Pooh asked politely, "You look a little glum." Tigger sighed, "Well . . . Rabbit said he wants me to go away until there are two snowflakes that are exactly alike!" Darby gasped, "Oh my gosh! Why would Rabbit say that to you?" Tigger replied, "I don't know. It was out of nowhere. But . . . he did say I don't need to go away if I find two snowflakes exactly alike!" Tigger now had a mischievous smile on his face. Tigger went from being teary-eyed to being excited. Darby asked, "We need a little more details. Are you sure he was talking about you?" Tigger explained, "Well, I walked up to the door without saying a word and knocked. That's when he responded." Darby added, "You weren't face-to-face with him, so it isn't verifiable." But Tigger was defiant, "Long Ears is never vague! He means it! And I need to find two snowflakes that are exactly alike!" Pooh sighed hesitantly, "I'm afraid there might be a problem with that."


End file.
